1. Technical Field
This application relates to milling cutter and a cutting insert for a milling cutter, such as a face milling cutter. The application further relates to a cutting bit for a tool, in particular for a milling tool, with a cutting insert comprising a workpiece face and an end face, forming a corner area where a cutting edge for metal-cutting machining of the workpiece is arranged. Furthermore, the cutting insert includes a chip-breaker face.
2. Background Information
Such cutting bits are described, for example, in DE 197 16 818 C2 or DE 20 2004 007 811 U1. These known cutting bits serve for application in a surface milling cutter, on which several of the bits are fastened on a cylindrical tool base body and are distributed over its periphery. The tool base body consists of light metal, in particular of aluminum or an aluminum alloy. Due to the relatively soft material, a chip-deflecting element or a chip breaker are provided according to the state of the art, which keeps the chip removed by metal-cutting machining of the workpiece away from the tool base body to avoid that the latter is damaged. In DE 197 16 818 C2, a chip flute of the cutting bit properly speaking is extended by an additional chip-deflecting element in a peripheral direction of the surface milling cutter. In DE 20 2004 007 811 U1, a chip breaker projecting over the contour of the cutting bit and limiting the chip flute is described for the same purpose.
These two chip-deflecting elements serve, however, only for the protection of the tool base body. In particular metal-cutting machining of soft materials, such as, for example, light-metal workpieces made of aluminum, entails the problem that die cut-off light-metal chips are very difficult to remove and show a relatively high adhesive strength. Therefore, there is the risk that such a chip might damage the workpiece surface.